Undertale et ses ships
by Chysack
Summary: Trente drabbles sur les ships les plus connus (enfin en général) d'Undertale. Dernier en date: Erred [Error!Sans X Fell!Sans] (T pour potentielle violence physique/mentale, pas pour limes, sorry guys)
1. Alphyne

_Si vous avez fouillez les dernières fanfic' sur UT, vous avez déjà du voir ça passer ? Un défi sur tumblr etc, etc ? Ba j'ai décidé de le faire aussi quand je suis tombé.e sur la liste en me baladant. Bon, je vous promets rien, j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des pairings, et encore moins des drabbles -pairings, et même si je shippe globalement tout y a des trucs que je fait plus que d'autres. Ce drabble ci se déroule dans une Timeline génocide où Undyne tue l'Humain. Joie. Bref, je sais pas si ce sera toujours de la romance, peut être que je sauterais des jours de temps en temps, cette note est déjà trop longue je vous laisse avec votre Alphyne._

* * *

La lance transperça la chaire et le sang, clouant les os fragiles au sol. Puis la magie disparut, ne laissant que l'épave du cadavre humain tacher la terre de son liquide écarlate. Elle l'avait arrêté. Grâce à elle, les monstres survivraient. Papyrus était vengé. La garde Royale pouvait reposer en paix. La mort du Monstre ne pourrait pas faire disparaître les cendres accumulées, mais désormais la vie pouvait perdurer, encore un peu. Elle entendit des pas courts et pressés derrière elle. Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui arrivait. Le seul monstre qui pouvait savoir qu'elle avait vaincu et donc sortir sans risquer de croiser l'humain était Alphys.

Alphys... Son nom s'échappa de ses lèvres, souffle léger qu'elle ne pouvait qu'espérer avoir été suffisamment fort pour parvenir jusqu'au scientifique royal. Undyne senti des bras se refermer autour de sa silhouette qui s'émiettait lentement, tentant tant bien que mal de résister encore un peu à la mort. Ses yeux avaient été les premiers à partir. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le corps d'Alphys contre le sien. Elle tenta encore une fois d'émettre un son, un signe, quelque chose. Elle tenta de le lui dire. Ses cordes vocales avaient déjà dut s'évaporer. Elle n'en ressentait pas la douleur, juste une sorte de... Manque. D'absence, non seulement dans son corps, mais jusque dans son âme. Chaque cellule qui la composait tenta de se rebeller, de faire passer l'information à celle qui la tenait si délicatement contre elle, de lui rendre cette chaleur qu'elle lui avait donnée. Mais le chevalier invincible ne pouvait que rester là, impuissant face à la vague bien trop apaisante, bien trop sombre qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle sentait des larmes couler à ses yeux. Ses yeux disparus. Sa tête était elle seulement encore là? L'envie de frapper, de lutter, de se battre coulait en elle, son corps lui transmettais l'adrénaline qui lui permettrait de riposter à cette attaque meurtrière que lui infligeait la nature. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dire à cette âme en peine si proche de la sienne...

 _"Je t'aime..."_


	2. Frans

_Ok, je crois que je vais jamais réussir à faire un truc joyeux en drabbles. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Pendant des années, les cendres recouvrirent ses membres. Sa peau légèrement matte était à peine visible sous la couche blanchâtre. La moindre âme qui croisait la sienne disparaissait. Iel n'avait pas compté. Qui l'aurait fait ? Les nombres avaient ils encore un sens quand ils atteignaient ces dimensions ? Iel avait vu le ciel de la surface, une fois, au début, tout début. Puis iel s'était plongé dans la soif de sang qui courait dans ses veines, perdant peu à peu ses dernières barrières morales. Qu'est ce que la vie, après tout, puisqu'un simple bouton peut la faire revenir ? Y avait t'il vraiment une différence entre la cendre qui flottait dans l'air et les corps consistant qui croisaient sa lame ? Ils ne se souvenaient jamais après tout.

 _Sauf lui..._

Lui qui devenait plus fragile à chacune de ses morts, se lassant lentement de lutter. Ses os blanc finissaient par se rejoindre au sol, tremblant, attendant la lame qui ferait couler leur moelle sur le sol. Son enfer personnel se poursuivait, encore, toujours. Ses pupilles semblaient clignoter dans ses orbites d'un noir profond, leur rythme irrégulier donnant une allure toujours plus folle à celui à qui elles appartenaient.

Et l'humain fou l'avait ramassé. Après l'avoir tuer encore et encore, il s'était penché, le prenant dans ses bras, et l'avait emmené avec lui. Iel l'avait emmené jusqu'à Floyew, le posant au sol pour tuer la fleur effrayée et elle même à moitié folle, avant de le récupérer. Iel l'avait emmené jusqu'à Chara. Et Chara avait présenté son choix. Et l'humain avait regardé Sans choisir lui-même de détruire ce monde. Et iel avait sourit. Iel l'avait repris dans ses bras pendant que le noir les embrassait, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes en caressant lentement son crâne. Et ils étaient arrivés aux Ruines. Ensembles. Et le squelette savait ce qu'ils allaient faire. Et il tua de lui même la première chose qu'il vit. La Gardienne mourut de ses mains. Et ils continuèrent. Ensembles. Leur Folie se mêlant lentement l'une à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne sache plus qui d'eux deux était couvert de la cendre osseuse de leur frère. Ils étaient ensembles. Et il était ensemble. La Folie. Et la Folie tue. Et la Folie le tue. Et il meure, mais ensemble. Et il tue, mais ensemble. Et il se hait. Et c'est cette haine qui le pousse à être lui. Et il tue. Ensemble.


	3. Asgoriel

_J'ai tellement galéré à l'écrire... Mais il est là!_

* * *

La porte se referma dans un claquement sourd, aussi sombre que l'espoir éteint qui régnait en elle. La cinquième âme qui passait sa porte sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Elle savait ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. Elle finirait dans un des ces tubes froid et mort, aussi mort qu'elle le sera, extraite de ce corps.

Toriel vint s'écrouler au sol, ses sanglots couvrant les bruits qui emplissaient d'ordinaire les Ruines. Qu'est ce qui était le plus douloureux ? La mort d'un innocent auquel elle s'était déjà liée? Ou...

Elle bannit cette pensée de son esprit avant même de l'avoir formulée.

 _Il est mort. Il ne reviendra plus. C'est trop tard désormais._

Comme si cela suffirait... Elle pouvait nier autant qu'elle le voulait, elle souffrait. Son cœur se fendait lentement sous les assauts des souvenirs, tous plus cruels les uns que les autres, continuant de s'enchaîner sans répit. Elle ne comprenait pas elle même comment son cœur pouvait encore battre, accablé qu'il était par le poids de son désespoir. Ces enfants, _ses enfants_ , mourraient les uns après les autres, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'à faire preuve d'un peu de cette force qui poussait le monde en avant pour les sauver. Elle les laissait mourir. Par son incapacité à _l_ 'affronter, elle les tuait.

Qu'est ce qui était le plus douloureux ? La mort d'un innocent auquel elle s'était déjà liée ? Ou savoir qui, d'elle ou de lui, brisait les âmes de ses enfants ?


	4. Papyton

_Fiou. J'ai réussi. Et même pire: j'ai fait un truc à peu près joyeux!_

Le générique de fin retentit dans l'aire chaud de l'intérieur de la maison, vite suivi du silence de la télévision éteinte. Et des exclamations d'enthousiasme du plus jeune squelette, discutant de chaque action effectuée par Mettaton. Ses yeux brillaient presque de joie, tandis que ses compagnons le regardaient simplement d'un air amusé. Papyrus aurait pu continuer longtemps, et probablement éternellement, si un poids soudain sur ses épaules ne l'avait pas interrompu. Il s'arrêta, surpris, avant de sourire en voyant les bras métalliques qui entouraient son cou. Il tordit sa tête en arrière, tentant de croiser le regard du robot qui s'était déplacé derrière le canapé.

-Papyrus, Chéri, tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait aller préparer le repas pour nos invités ?

Et il se dirigea vers la cuisine attenante en souriant, non sans emplir auparavant la pièce de ses exclamations et promesses de leur donner les meilleurs pâtes de la maison.

Mettaton s'assit à la place du squelette, discutant tranquillement avec les invités. Bientôt, les rire retentirent dans la maison, les remarques fusant naturellement entre les monstres qui se connaissaient depuis si longtemps et le petit humain qu'ils avaient aussitôt accepté.

Après tout, avait on vraiment besoin de voir le soleil pour être heureux dans l'Underground ?


	5. Soriel

_J'ai eu un problème de réseau, impossible de poster hier, donc le voici avec un jour de retard._

* * *

 _Toc-toc._

Les paroles s'échangent, les blagues s'élancent, les rires s'élèvent. La complicité naît, grandit, se renforce.

 _Toc-toc._

Les visites sont attendues, chacun est là, séparés uniquement par ce fin battant de bois peint de violet.

 _Toc-toc._

Ils sont là, et ce bois à la surface polie boit leurs mots pour les transmettre comme la sève qu'il portait auparavant.

 _Toc-toc._

Ils sont là, ce simple battant qu'ils auraient pu briser ou brûler depuis longtemps leur empêchant tout contacte visuel.

 _Toc-toc._

Ils sont là, ils s'aiment et le peu de distance qui existe entre eux les tues.

 _Toc-toc._

Ils sont là, et ils sont prêts.

 _Toc-toc._

Ils sont là, et ils vont se voir.

 _Toc-toc._

Se serrer tendrement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 _Toc-toc._

Se promener en se tenant par la main.

 _Toc-toc._

Se parler, les yeux dans les yeux.

 _Toc-toc._

Être là, simplement.

 _ **« Toc-toc. »**_

 **But nobody came.**


	6. Muffeton

_Merci beaucoup à Liu Proxy pour ses reviews, même si je ne peux pas te répondre sache que cela me fait énormément plaisir ^^ (au passage, j'ai oublié de préciser mais "iel" est juste un pronom neutre, je préfère éviter de lui donner un nom)_

 _Le deuxième drabble promis, donc._

* * *

Muffet n'aimait pas particulièrement faire comme les autres. Se tasser dans des gradins, laisser sa douce et délicate voix rejoindre des centaines d'autres, s'agiter et lever les bras en même temps que ses voisins... Non, réellement, Muffet détestait ça. A un point inimaginable. Elle s'était isolée, promis une belle et fortunée vie à la tête de son clan, exerçait sa cruauté autant que sa beauté pour pouvoir augmenter ses revenues, et tout ça dans le seul but de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette masse étouffante de personnages devant lesquels chacun passait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Pas qu'elle veuille vraiment se sentir spécial. Simplement pour ne pas étouffer. C'était sa seule façon à elle de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Muffet n'aimait pas particulièrement faire comme les autres. Du moins, tant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Alors, elle pouvait s'asseoir tranquillement dans son canapé simili-cuire, une tasse de thé à la main, qu'elle reposait tranquillement sur la table en verre et argent afin de laisser le son de ses exclamations et de ses applaudissements emplir la pièce.

Et parfois, seule, elle arrive devant une porte simple, banale. Et elle entre. Et elle est accueillie. Et elle n'est plus seule. Mais cette compagnie lui est aussi douce que le corps de celui qui le lui apporte est froid. Sans elle, elle serait vide. Un vide remplie par l'argent, la recherche d'attention et le sentiment d'être tellement « spéciale ». Le vide le plus froid et le plus absolue. Celui qui n'est écarté qu'à ce moment, ce moment toujours trop court, où les bras métalliques se refermes sur elle, la berçant lentement.


	7. Salphys

_J'ai écrit ça sur portable à pas d'heure et j'ai même pas pu le poster au final... Je pense que je le réécrirais quand j'aurais le temps, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfait.e._

* * *

Les immenses yeux noirs et bleus se fixèrent sur sa petite silhouette, semblant scruter jusqu'à son âme même tout en illuminant la salle d'une lumière bleutée vacillante.

Puis les pompes s'activèrent. Leur bruit fit vibrer ses os tant il était fort. Et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler les cris de douleur de son premier... Sujet...

Ce mot résonnait en elle d'une manière étrange, décalée, fausse. Sans doutes par ce qu'il l'était, faux. Sans n'était pas un sujet. Pas une expérience. Sans était un camarade, un ami, un soutient, une raison de vivre. Sans était l'Espoir. Son Espoir. Encore plus que son frère, il rayonnait de la certitude que chacun pouvait être meilleur, et que leur condition s'améliorerait.

Et plus que ça, il était prêt à tout pour faire avancer les choses.

À tout... Y compris ça.

La machine drainait lentement l'espoir qui l'habitait, remplaçant ses rêves par la puissance. Il sera là, quand tout sera perdu.

Et elle se brisait en maintenant cette machine allumée. Elle se brisait en détruisant celui qu'elle aimait. Elle se brisait en créant Sans. Et pourtant elle continua, jusqu'à la toute limite, jusqu'au dernier brin d'espoir qui maintiendrait Sans en vie. Et pourtant elle continua, se brisant en un million d'éclat qui résonna contre le sol de son esprit quand elle vit le regard vide se poser sur elle pour la première fois.


	8. Friskriel

_J'ai enfin trouvé plus de quinze minute pour écrire! J'espère que c'est potable..._

* * *

Ses pas résonnaient contre la pierre qui l'entourait, allant se percuter aux étoiles accrochées à la voûte rocheuse. Iel marchait ainsi depuis longtemps, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Qu'est ce qu'une heure quand on a l'éternité ? Une seconde vaut-elle vraiment la peine d'être comptée ? Iel esquivait sans y penser les obstacles familiers, trop connus, et continuait de tourner en rond. Allait iel jamais s'arrêter ? Pourquoi faire...

Iel ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'iel attendait. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose. Il devait y avoir quelque chose. Puis iel dut faire pour la première fois un certain nombre de tours. Et iel s'écroula au sol, tombant violemment sur le dos, le souffle coupé. En temps normal, iel serait déjà debout à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci... Son regard se perdit vers ce qui était ici la voûte céleste, ses poumons s'emplirent de l'odeur de l'humus qui l'entourait, et peu à peu ses sensations disparurent, laissant place à une forme de semi absence qui laissait son esprit broder autour de sa réalité.

Bientôt, l'air froid fut remplacé par une douce chaleur, le vide fut emplie d'une présence affectueuse, l'éclat du ciel se mêlant à celui de son regard et l'odeur environnante à celle de sa personne. Le songe se tissait autour d'iel, effaçant doucement l'absence qu'iel ne pouvait plus supporter. L'absence qu'iel craignait trop de souffrir. Le rêve dura longtemps, s'en vraiment qu'iel s'en rende compte. Qu'est ce qu'une heure de répit, quand l'éternité de l'enfer nous attend ? Un instant de paix vaut il vraiment la peine d'être compté ? Iel survivait sans y penser à ce monde familier, trop connu, et continuait de parcourir cette boucle infernale. Et pourtant, sans lui, sans Asriel, iel ne rêvait que de s'arrêter. Mais comment faire...


	9. Sansby

_Ha, me demandez pas pourquoi, mais j'arrivais pas à écrire en français. Du coup j'ai fait ça en anglais, et c'est surement bourré de fautes. Si vous voulez une traduction, ça me gêne pas._

 _(btw je sais, j'ai pas fait les deux pairings précédents, ils me disaient vraiment rien)_

* * *

"what do you think about our life ? about all these people around us ? are ya happy when ya see they play und laugh ? are ya happy when they smile ? when they live ?

well, i'm not.

maybe 'cause i'm already dead, who know ? i'm not happy when i see them like that. is that normal ? uh, have i at least have to be normal? i know wath's going to happen. they... the monsters... you, gryllbz. you will die. and i will stay here, alone. without you. again, and again, and again. it hurts, ya know ? it hurts to live without you. it hurts to live when i know you gonna die, and come back, and die and come back. it hurts to live."

.

.

.

On me l'a demandé (et j'avais commencé à bosser dessus donc bon) voici la version française (mais franchement, ça vaux encore moins en français qu'en anglais, je trouve).

* * *

"qu'est ce que tu penses de notre vie? de tous ces gens autour de nous? es tu heureux quand tu les vois jouer et rire? es tu heureux quand tu les vois sourire? quand tu les vois vivre?

je ne le suis pas.

peut être par ce que je suis déjà mort, qui sait? quand je vois chacun déborder de vie et d'espoir, je ne peux pas être heureux. est ce normale? comme si je pouvais encore l'être. je sais ce qui vas se passer. ils... les monstres... toi, grillbz. vous allez mourir. et je vais rester ici, seul. sans toi. encore. encore, encore, et encore.

ça fait mal, tu sais. ça fait mal de vivre sans toi. de vivre quand je sais que tu vas mourir, et revenir, et mourir, et revenir. ça fait mal de vivre."


	10. Grillster

_Wa, il est tôt! J'ai réussi à poster avant 20h! Et en français!_

* * *

Souvent, la nuit, il avait froid. Un froid qui venait percer sa chaire enflammée, qui s'infiltrait lentement jusque dans son âme, et qui semblait s'imprégner de lui. Un froid beaucoup trop effrayant, beaucoup trop à même de le laisser se perdre dans cette sensation sans jamais pouvoir revenir.

Alors, la nuit, il sortait. Son froid intérieur rencontrait la neige de Snowdin, l'humidité de Waterfall... Et enfin, la chaleur infernale du Core. Ici, et seulement ici, le froid commençait à se dissiper. Tout doucement. Sans jamais disparaître vraiment. Mais il laissait place à la chaleur que la lave lui envoyait. Une chaleur externe qui semblait, poussée par une quelconque force, résonner à l'intérieur de son être, s'accrocher à son âme, et l'entourer telle deux mains bienveillantes.

Pourquoi, la nuit, sentait il se besoin, cette pulsion toujours plus forte d'aller se noyer dans la chaleur ambiante de ce volcan ? Il ne savait pas. La seule chose qu'il percevait, c'était que, nageant dans le flux meurtrier, il y avait cette présence à demi effacée à côté de lui. Il n'était plus seul.


	11. Charisk

_J'en suis moyen fière, je le place dans la liste "à réécrire" je pense. En passant, les ships que je saute, à moins de vraiment bloquer dessus, je les compléterais plus tard, à la fin du défi (peut être) (ha pi les versions française et anglaise corrigée du Sansby sont disponible maintenant)._

* * *

Iel n'avait jamais fait assez attention à l'eau. Son bruit, la sensation qui lea parcourait quand iel la sentais, le besoin vital que chacun avait d'elle. Le son des gouttes frôlant les murs, coulant lentement le long de ceux-ci avant de venir s'écraser doucement sur le sol. La rivière liquide qu'elle causait en dégoulinant lentement de ses cheveux, glissant le long de son cou pour aller créer un frisson tout le long de son dos sous cette caresse légère. Autant de contact que l'on oubliaient trop tôt.

Iel ne savait plus pourquoi iel avait décidé de retourner là, une fois débarrassé.e du petit monstre attachant et ennuyant. Mais iel l'avait fait. Iel n'avait pas récupéré de parapluie, préférant le contact étrangement exaltant du liquide sur sa peau. Peut être cette sensation était elle trop douce. Elle semblait créer comme une présence autour d'iel, froide mais persistante et attentionnée. Toujours est il que l'humain ne put résister à l'envie de s'accroupir, au milieu même d'une des nombreuses flaques qui s'étaient formées ici. L'eau ambiant imbiba bientôt la moindre parcelle de ses vêtement, venant se coller lentement à sa peau pour venir se réchauffer contre iel. Et ici, iel se senti.e bien. Vraiment, complètement bien. Comme si la seule chose qu'iel avait jamais put désirer se trouvait juste _là_ , à côté.

Et iel s'était penché.e.

Et son reflet s'était penché.

Et ses yeux s'étaient fermés, plus encore que d'habitude, un instant.

Et pendant cet instant, quelque chose s'était passé.

Et iel ouvrit les yeux.

Et son reflet avait _changé_.

Iel était là.

La présence était là. Triste, comme seule peut l'être une âme perdue. Mais là. Et c'était tout ce dont iel avait besoin.


	12. Sanster

_Un tout ch'tit peu de retard, mais le voila :3_

* * *

Sans avait toujours eut une excellente mémoire. Peut importe le temps et les resets, les événements restaient en lui, comme ancrés. Alors, pour briser la douleur, il avait fait une petite boite, un jolie petit coffret, et c'est dans ce coffret qu'il avait rangé ses souvenirs. Car cela faisait mal, de se souvenir. Parfois, le soir, il s'allongeait sur le toit de la maison. Il regardait l'obscurité. Sondait des étoiles invisibles de ses yeux inexistant. Et il pensait au coffret. Il songeait à tout ce qu'il avait pu mettre dedans, et il se demandait. Car il ne pouvait se souvenir, ainsi. Alors il se demandait. « Que s'est il passé ? » « Pourquoi ais-je souffert ? ».

Et parfois, le soir, alors que l'incompréhension face à son choix se faisait trop ressentir, il ouvrait se coffret. Et il mourrait. Mettaton mourait. Undyne mourait. Son... Son frère mourait. Ses amis... Tous... Réduits en cendres. Et il continuait de remonter, encore et encore, le fil de tous les souvenirs douloureux qu'il avait rangé dans ce coffret.

Et là, il se souvenait.

Les os, le noir, les mains, les âmes, les marques, les yeux, l'espoir, le besoin...

La mort.

Sans avait toujours eut une excellente mémoire, après tout. Et certaines personnes ne s'oublient jamais.


	13. Chariel

Chara. Alors... Tu es là... Après tout ce temps... Finalement... Chara...

J'ai passé tant de vie sans toi. Tant de vie à tenter vainement de recréer un semblant de toi dans ce monde froid et prévisible. Tant de vie à tenter de te vivre, malgré ton absence... Mon corps sans âme souffrait, toujours. Vide. Vide, vide, vide, tellement et plus encore. Je ne pouvais plus, Chara. Pas sans toi. J'étais tellement fatigué d'être là. Fatigué de ces imbéciles. Fatigué de ce monde. Fatigué d'être moi. Alors...

Je... J'ai décidé que cela ne valait plus la peine de vivre. Pas dans un monde sans amour. Pas dans un monde sans toi...

J'ai vraiment voulu m'effacer de ce monde.

Te rejoindre.

Et... Tu sais quoi ?

J'ai réussi.


	14. Fontcest

_Le dernier chapitre du mois, donc. Je tient quand même à vous préciser que vous êtes des tarés. J'en suis bientôt à milles vues sur ce recueil, en un mois. Vous êtes fous. Bref, inceste content, et suggestion de relation charnelle à la fin. Pas de lemon, comme d'habitude._

* * *

Depuis que les gens savaient, leur univers avait changé. L'inceste n'était pas plus accepté chez les monstre que chez -selon Frisk, les humains. Tout d'abord, ils n'avaient rien dit. Pourquoi l'aurait-ils fait ? Cela ne concernait qu'eux. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas particulièrement discrets, et si quelqu'un leur avait demandé la source de cette proximité autant physique que mentale entre eux, il l'aurait su. Mais personne ne l'avait fait. Ils avaient été classés directement dans la catégories de ces frateries extrêmement liées, et leur amour était apparu comme de la fraternité. Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer. Évidemment. Ils n'avaient pas compris, tout d'abord. Pourquoi tout le monde semblaient les éviter, qu'ils soient ou non ensembles. Pourquoi les regards pesaient dans leur dos, sur leurs épaules, dès qu'ils se tournaient. Puis Monster Kid était arrivé. Et sa naïveté enfantine leur avait fait mal, quand il leur avait demandé, comme ça, s'ils étaient vraiment « malsains ».

Ils savaient, ils le savaient, que ce n'était pas son mot. Ils savaient que ce n'était qu'un mot entendu autour de lui, probablement par ses parents. Pour les décrire. Eux. « Malsains ». Ça fait mal, de voir son monde changer. Ça fait mal, de voir les regards se durcir. Ça fait mal, de voir la solitude se creuser.

Par ce que plus que jamais, même dans les bras l'un de l'autre, même quand ils n'étaient plus qu'un, même quand ils parvenaient à se faire sourire...

 _Ils étaient seuls._


	15. Undyrus

_Hey, I'm back ! J'sais pas si je les ferais tous au final. Mais j'avais lui qui trainait depuis un moment. Donc bon. Il "casse pas trois pattes à un canard", mais le voila._

* * *

Papyrus était un monstre étrange. Toujours heureux, toujours gentil, toujours exubérant. Parfois légèrement énervant, quand son énergie apparemment inépuisable se faisait trop ressentir. Têtu, aussi. Et parfois très enfantin. Mais extrêmement attachant. Undyne savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Elle le savait. Sa place n'était pas dans la garde. Sa place était à rire avec ses amis, s'énerver faussement contre son frère, et fraterniser avec de parfaits inconnus. Pas dans un corps de l'armée qui commettait sa part de meurtres pour le roi. Mais elle n'avait pas su lui dire non. Ses yeux l'avaient fixés, et elle en avait été incapable. Au fil du temps, par la force des choses, ils avaient appris à se connaître, et elle se blâmait toujours plus d'avoir cédé, craignant le premier combat qu'il aurait un jour. Puis l'humain été arrivé. Et elle avait attendu. Et attendu. Et attendu. Papyrus devait lui remettre un rapport. Papyrus n'était jamais en retard. Ne manquait jamais de était là, toujours.

Plus maintenant ?


	16. Papyrisk

_Ne me demandez pas pourquoi Frisk est au masculin ici. J'ai peut être plus pensé au joueur qu'à Frisk en l'écrivant, mais le fait ait que j'avais envie de l'écrire comme ça._

 _(y a une trad pour ceux qui comprennent vraiment pas un mot d'anglais) (d'ailleurs la première phrase est peut être bizarre, mais j'ai tenté de me référer à une des phrase du jeu)_

* * *

Il se souvenait de la joie dans leur yeux. Du rire dans leur voix. De l'espoir dans leur action. De leur amitié. Il se souvenait de tous ces moments passés ensembles. De chaque dialogue. Après tout, il n'avait fait que les revivre. Il n'oublierait jamais.

Mais maintenant...

 _I have to finally made it end.*_

Il regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner pour la dernière fois dans l'éclat d'un soleil déclinant. Il ne le reverrait plus. Et cette pensées suffisait à le briser. Mais il se devait de le laisser partir.

Alors, pour la première et dernière fois :

 _Goodby, my dearest friend.*_

* * *

 _*J'ai le devoir de faire tout ceci se terminer._

 _*Adieu, mon très chère ami._


	17. Erred

Il riait. Oh dieu savait comme il détestait rire. Et pourtant il riait. Il riait à s'en user les os, il riait, il riait si fort. Les lettres vinrent se superposer à ses yeux, à ses mains, à ses bras, à son corps. Les lettres, ses lettres. Il riait. Il lui faisait face, et ils parlaient, et il riait. Il aimait tant rire. Lui pleurait et lui riait de ses larmes, il riait. Il regardait le corps usé et trop malmené par un être chère, et il riait. Il riait, et ce qu'il était heureux.

A lui.

Red était à lui.

Il riait.

Riait

à

n'en plus pouvoir.

Il riait si fort.

Face à ce corps maintenu par ses fils, in front of the red devil who became his obsession, il riait.

Il riait et savourait sa présence, et dieu savait qu'il détestait ça.

Et devant les fils relâchés, vides de cette silhouette qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement retenue, il riait.

Il riait.

Seul.

Il riait.

Larmes.

Il riait.

Seul.

Il pleurait.


End file.
